Fixing What's Broke
by ArtemisPrime
Summary: Jayne's life becomes significantly better on board Serenity.  Set during and post series and the BDM.


Fixing What's Broke - by ArtemisPrime

Disclaimer: all things Firefly/Serenity are the property of Whedon et al. I'm not making any money off this, just playing with the toys.

* * *

He slung his rucksack down from his shoulder and it landed with a very loud thump on the metal grating of the cargo hold floor. He eyed the surroundings, noting the catwalks and walls that seemed a little too narrow given the width of the ship. He grinned on that; seemed the smart Captain was little more than a smuggler. Knew these old Firefly-classed ships had an abundance of hidey-holes and the like.

Drawing out a cigar, Jayne Cobb lit it and inhaled deeply before setting it to the side of his mouth and hoisting his bag up once again. The Captain had given a quick tour of the ship in his haste to be off the rock that he'd been caught on. Truth was, Jayne was more than glad his own self. Didn't much look good to have shot your former boss then stuck around. No, he was quite tickled to be away from Marco and to have his own bunk.

More importantly, he got ten percent and run of the kitchen. On cue, his stomach rumbled. Remembering that the galley was on the upper level, Jayne lumbered up the stairs, feeling the railing give way some. Seemed the better employer needed to get some work done about the place. He shrugged. Long as the air was clean, he'd be okay.

Jayne passed the entrance to shuttle one and noted that the small transport was missing. He didn't think much on it, but stored it away. Who knew what or who could be lurking in there?

He was half way to the cooler, rucksack dumped on the closest lounge chair, when he met the First Mate once again. She did not looked pleased and Jayne doubted that she ever did.

"You're smoking," she noted, arms crossed.

Jayne gave a leer and could see her eyes narrow. The woman was obviously not used to a hungry look given her way.

"The Captain's got rules," she continued, her voice not betraying any discomfort at Jayne's look. "And smoking is not allowed."

"Nor is making our new found crewman unwelcome," Mal joined from the hall behind the woman. He passed her with ease and gave his charming smile. "Found the food, I see." He clapped Jayne on the back and opened a food locker. "Soon as we get some cashy-money, we'll be able to stop and restock the cupboards. 'Til then, it's canned protein." He dumped powder from an airtight bag into a bowl and poured some water in, mixing it until it became a thick, yellowy paste. Grabbing a spoon, Mal took his seat at the head of the table.

Zoe watched for any misguided movement by the mercenary, not letting her guard down until well after Jayne had repeated the Captain's cooking actions and was seated two chairs down. She pulled out a chair herself and was about to speak when the pilot jumped the three steps into the galley.

"I've set a course for Persephone that ought to take about two days," he said with a humourous face. "Steg didn't much like it, but Tri thought it was okay. Hey, is that soup?" He eyed Mal's bowl then Zoe. He smiled at her and she ignored him. He continued to smile until he noted Jayne and his table manners. He gawped. "You do know what utensils are for, right? I mean, I'm only saying because it looks like you don't, what with the food..." He slid into a chair next to Zoe.

Jayne's glare and growl shut the smaller man up.

"Seems our new man here don't much cotton to correcting his table manners, Wash," Mal said calmly. "'Course, didn't hire him for such skills."

"Right," Wash acquiesced, but kept a wary eye. "So what did we hire him for?"

Zoe looked from Jayne to Mal. "Yes, please, sir, explain to everyone why we hired a man who was going to shoot both of us."

Wash's eyes widened and he whipped his head towards the new guy, worry clear on his face.

"Thought you understood tactics," Mal answered, taking another mouthful of the paste. "Can't earn money if your dead."

Zoe blinked. "Of course."

Jayne watched this interplay with little interest. Shipboard politics did little for him and basically only served to get him involved in things he knew little about. Now, give him a gun or weapon and he was Mr. Focus.

Or a woman.

"Hey, Cap'n. Zoe. Wash."

"Hey now, little Kaylee." Mal beamed. Actually beamed. He sat back in his chair and watched the young woman gather up her afternoon meal and sit at the opposite end of the table.

"Hi," she chirped towards Jayne. "Name's Kaylee."

Jayne watched in near horror fascination at this little thing next to him. Her face was streaked liberally with grease, her hair was up in a loose ponytail and her coveralls were tied about her hips revealing quite lickable skin.

But gorramn if that smile of hers didn't damn near blind him.

To relieve his eyes, the mercenary cast them downward, quite purposely staring at the twin mounds under her thin shirt. His mind was running through all manner of things that he would like to do with them.

"This here is our new hired gun," Mal said. "Jayne...Never did get your last name."

Wash giggled under his breath and that caught Jayne's attention. "Somethin' funny?" he sneered.

The pilot nodded.

"You gonna tell me or I gotta rip it outta ya?" He now stood, letting his height and size do their intimidating.

Wash continued to giggle. "Jayne."

"I don't recommend angering this man, Wash," Zoe said softly. "He has a habit of shooting people without cause."

"And folks making fun of my name is more'n enough cause." Jayne's hand hung close to his pistol.

"Jayne, stand down. Wash didn't mean nothing by it, didya Wash?" Mal looked pointedly at the red-haired man who shook his head no.

"All right then. Shiny."

"I didn't sign up on this go se boat to be made fun of," Jayne continued, not backing down.

"And I expect my orders to be followed. Stand down."

Zoe reached a hand to her holster and undid the clasp for easy pull out of her mule's leg.

Wash had stopped laughing, feeling the tension thick in the air.

"She ain't go se," Kaylee said softly.

All eyes turned to her.

"She ain't the most newest or the speediest, but she's beautiful. She's got workings that run smoother than anything the Core folk got. She'll show you and then you'll see her like how I do. She ain't go se." The woman was nearly in tears. "I'll prove it to you, Cap'n. Just don't let him talk about her like that."

"I won't, mei-mei," Mal answered, shocking everyone around the table with his brotherly answer.

"She's your sister?" Jayne asked. Ai ya, but that was going to complicate matters plenty. He didn't understand why Mal and the girl were laughing, but didn't question it. He growled softly and slumped into his chair.

Zoe kept an eye, but relaxed her gunhand. She needed to talk to Mal. Too many strangers were filling up this boat.

She cornered Mal in the corridor to the bridge after lunch.

"Sir, I don't like him."

"Ain't asking you to. Just gotta work with him." He paused. "Who we talkin' about?"

She arched a brow and gave a vaguely 'you're an idiot if you let him stay' look. "He's going to shoot you, you know that."

Ah, the hired gun. He grinned. "Isn't everyone?" He continued up to the stairs.

"I'll be first in line, sir."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." The Captain fell into the pilot's seat and began accessing the Cortex. Might be somebody needing a job he could handle now that he gained some muscle.

00000

Once he'd stowed his gear, Jayne headed back to the hold to unload the only other bit of luggage he brought with him. Seemed he was late to the punch.

"What in hell're you doing?" He stormed down the stairs, determined steps taking him to the small crate he brought on board. "Ain't for little girls." He pushed away Kaylee's hand.

The mechanic pulled back her hand. "Heard some metal bits rattlin' around, is all. Kinda like they was calling to me."

Yeah, okay. His weights were "talking" now. He opened the box and began pulling out the weights, bench and barholds. The woman watched him and Jayne could almost feel her excitement mount as his arm and back muscles moved and stretched in unpacking the crate.

Moving to put them under the walk near shuttle one, Kaylee made a suggestion. "Might'n be better over there." She pointed to the lounge entrance with a view to the infirmary.

"An' why's that?" Jayne grunted as he attempted to lug too much weight at once.

"'Cause there's a secret hold where you're settin' up." She smiled. "Don't think the Cap'n'd much care for blockin' it."

Jayne glared, but moved his stuff to her suggested place. Actually seemed a better one, too. Bit quieter where he could get a proper work-out without interference.

'Ceptin' this woman was chattering his ear off.

"You like working out?" She ran a hand along the smooth bar then down the bar stand.

"Ain't much else to do in the Black." He set the bench in a good position then tested it. He smirked watching Kaylee watch him begin lifting the light weights. Just enough for a thin sheen of moisture to glisten his skin.

Kaylee strode to the lounge doorway and leaned against it, her hips curving in a very feminine way. She laughed when Jayne caught sight and his hand slipped. She would have continued laughing lightly, but the slight rattle of the ship caused the bench to slide. Jayne barely jumped clear. Pursing her lips, the mechanic recognised immediately that the entire weight system needed to be bolted.

Minutes later, she was hunkered down with a large drill at the feet of the bench. "He didn't mean nothin' by it."

"Huh?" Jayne stood behind her, making sure she did everything right.

"I think it's shiny." She shut down the drill. "Bet there ain't another male soul in the 'verse with your name. Makes you special." She gave that damned smile again.

He handed her another metal screw and bolt. "You always this cheerful?

"Don't see no point in bein' snippy." She continued her job.

"You ain't seen much of the 'verse, girl. You'll learn diff'rent soon 'nough."

She flicked off the drill. "That what happen to you? Seen too much of the 'verse?" She turned wide eyes to him and he could see just how young they were. Girl wasn't ready for what was out there.

"Sure, there's some mean stuff."

"Like you?" Kaylee interrupted with a grin.

Hell, now he was smiling back. He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, like me. Don't last out here if you ain't."

She stood and wiped her hands on her pants. "The Cap'n ain't mean. Give me this job so's he can't be all bad. Zoe neither. And they been in the war together."

Jayne stopped his gawking of the woman. War? "What war?"

"Twixt the Alliance and Independents." She slapped his arm lightly. "Where you been?"

"Hey now, no need to damage the new man." Mal's boots clomped down the metal stairs then stood between the man and woman. "'Scuse me, Kaylee. Need a word with said new man." With a pull that left no room for argument, Mal dragged Jayne to the dimly lit lounge. "You're first day and all so I'm going to ignore this."

"Ignore what?"

Mal put on his most pleasing of smiles, the one that Jayne knew was anything but friendly. "She's not to be touched, dong ma? Else you might find yourself in an uncomfortable situation."

The big man stared Mal down. "Weren't doing nothing but talking." It sounded lame even to him. "And who I spend my personal time with is my own gorramn business."

Mal stepped closer. "Not on my boat. See, I'm the captain and that means I get to make the rules. You don't like, you can leave."

Jayne huffed through his nose, but stood down. As much as a good brawl showed off his fighting talents, he wasn't sure this girl mechanic would be too impressed by 'em. "Can't stop me from lookin'. Piece a pretty like her."

The Captain became very still before he spoke with a low, deep voice. "I find word one that you've done anything to that girl on the side of inappropriate, I will end you." Pause. "She ain't for your pleasure, dong ma?" Gotta have somethin' on this boat ain't been sullied.

The comm crackled. "Mal, Inara's coming in."

Wo de ma! How was he going to keep this thug away from the Companion?

00000

Seemed their own Miss Serra had a personalised way of dealing with lewd and undesired attention. After the first night, Jayne never once made any move on the beauty. Mal had been tempted to ask, but that would imply that he cared about the woman. And he didn't. Not beyond a business relationship. Nope, theirs was strictly professional.

He came out from the infirmary after Zoe did a minor patch job on his leg. Seemed when he ducked for cover, he landed rather hard on a large-ish rock. Felt it, to be sure, but didn't think much on it until Kaylee come running over, worried look in her eye, as they climbed up Serenity's ramp. Cut had bled, but nothing serious. The girl had stayed in the infirmary until Mal had to remove his pants. At that point, he instructed her in his most captain-y of voices that she ought to be elsewhere. She made him promise to be all right before finally departing.

The sight that greeted him after leaving, though, was more painful than the rock to the knee.

With the new crewman, seemed there was now enough for a proper game of hoopball. And Jayne had decided that Kaylee should be on his team with Wash and Zoe on the other. If Mal had thought a little on it, he would have seen the even-ness of the odds. Washburn was a phenomenal pilot, but his athletic skills were severely lacking.

He watched from the weight bench. The game had been going well and Jayne was surprisingly controlled. Wash was a lost cause with horrible jokes and an inability to run more than ten steps without collapsing. But it was Zoe that struck him. She seemed actually concerned about this out-of-shape man, even going so far as to offer him her water.

Then Mal understood.

The lip rat was gone and it gave the pilot a lot less creepifying look. That and the fact that Zoe never did like facial hair on men.

"Hey Captain!" Kaylee called with a wave.

Mal took a deep breath. "Put her down Jayne." Guess the mercenary's head was thicker than he thought seeing as he was going to have to have another discussion about rules.

Kaylee protested. "No, it's shiny, Cap'n."

"Yeah," Jayne added. "We're winnin'!" He wrapped his arms around the woman's legs and darted forward to knock the ball from Zoe's grip. The game resumed despite Mal's order to remove Kaylee from Jayne's shoulders.

The ship lurched and the crew went sprawling, except Kaylee who now found herself in a tight grip as Jayne kept her from dropping. She looked up to see his blue eyes glistening and she caught her breath. 'Course she noticed he was a man, but just the same as any other man she'd come across. But seeing him, feeling his large hands carefully holding her, she felt a twinge of something new. Her heart fluttered and then it was over, quick as it had come.

"Best be careful there, little girl," he whispered. "Else you're going to knock about that pretty head a yours. Then where we gonna be without our gen-i-us mechanic?" He grinned and pulled her upright. She stepped back a little to gain her footing. Sweet Buddha, what was that?

"Aw, that's sweet a ya, Jayne, but it ain't gonna make me change my mind." She punched his arm for good measure. "Not gonna make you a showcase for your girlie pictures."

This, of course, got Wash going and Zoe raising an eyebrow. Mal hobbled over, his knee a might twingy, and pulled Kaylee aside. "Encouraging him is not a wise decision there, mei-mei. Man like him mighten take you up on the offer."

Kaylee threw her most sincere, most innocent of faces at the Captain. "Not to worry, Cap'n." She grinned.

Mal kept a hold of her elbow, though gently. "I'm serious, Kaylee. He is a dangerous man. Best take your mind offa him."

"Captain's orders?"

"My boat." He released her elbow. "Just don't want to be making undue problems, is all. An' I promised your folks I'd take care of you."

The woman reached up and kissed Mal's cheek. "Always lookin' out. You're not so tough."

Hell. "Go on, now. Go play your game." Pause. "Hoopball!" he called after her. "I mean go play hoopball." He shut his eyes and rubbed between them. Girl was going to be the death of him.

00000

Seems the girl was going to be the death of Jayne. Way she flirted and carried on around that prissy doctor was about to make Jayne lose his lunch. Didn't get enough most days that he could afford to lose any no how.

He watched as Kaylee practically threw herself on top of Simon and he kept ignoring her. Taking care of a looney sister was all well and good, but when a willing woman was around, wouldn't be nothing keeping him away. So he figured the Doc to be sly. Fit with the kindsa clothes the pretty-boy wore.

Given what the mercenary knew of the mechanic over the last year, he knew she weren't one to be denied sexual relations. Gave her the same feeling it did him, he'd bet, all alive and glad. Seeing her get rejected on a near continuous basis was causing the girl distress that Jayne could plainly see. Her laugh was quieter, her skin more sallow and her smile less frequent. She kept going though, even after he thought her nuts for going on. But she was determined and he could respect that. In a way.

Shepherd Book'd had some thoughts on the subject, but Jayne didn't cotton to them at all. Some such about manners and respect for women that Jayne thought was just plain bull. If you liked something, you bought it. Or stole it. Mostly stole it. And when you liked a girl, you sexed her. If'n she didn't want sex from you, there'd be plenty a others that would.

'Ceptin' for Kaylee. Her options were narrow as all get out. Doc was just plain stupid for all his smarts. Book were a Shepherd. Wash was married and Zoe would shoot her dead if she tried it with the First Mate's man. Captain was hung up on Inara so bad he couldn'ta told ya his middle name.

Much as he hated to admit, Jayne had found a type of respect for the Captain. Despite the fool things and dumb plans, Mal had managed to keep the crew together, alive and reasonably happy. Crossing Mal was something Jayne didn't want to try again so he kept away from Kaylee, watching her and joking around like a big brother. And sometimes he'd even feel a bit of pride when she come up with smart ideas that got 'em out of a tight spot.

Then there was Miranda. Ached him something awful to be burying the Preacher. Wasn't like when he left for Haven. Jayne knew that they'd be going for visits and stuff, that he was a wave away should the merc need counsel. After that operative guy from the Alliance, that foundation was gone. Weren't nothing going to be the same.

00000

He looked up from mixing his protein to spy Kaylee coming through the galley with a smug look on her face and rumpled hair. Jayne rolled his eyes. About the fifth time this week those two had hooked up and it was getting agitating. How come she was getting laid and he weren't?

"Hiya Jayne," she called, barely aware of herself getting a glass of water. "Ain't it a shiny day?" She leaned against the back counter, dreamy eyed.

"It's pissin' rain," Jayne answered with a mouth of food as he sat at the table.

"Yeah," the woman sighed. "Real shiny."

The big man reached across the table for some salt and grimaced as he pulled his shoulder a little too much. Had been near on a month since the Fight and he was still sore. Gettin' old, he kept thinkin'. Gonna be a time sooner'n later 'fore I'm gone.

"Is your shoulder still bothering you?" Simon asked as he entered the kitchen. He smiled to his woman who smiled at him.

"Nah, I'm fine," Jayne replied. "Just the weather makin' it..." He looked away as the pair were at each other again.

"Is there something wrong with your bunk that you gotta do this here?" Mal demanded, entering from the crew quarters entrance.

Jayne smirked. Lovebirds was in trouble.

"Sorry, Captain," Kaylee apologised. She winked to Simon, grabbed his hand and lead him down to the engine room.

"And you," Mal continued, easing into the head chair.

"What'd I do?" He swallowed his food.

"Thought you mighta told little Kaylee 'bout rules on this boat." Mal reached for the leftover bread.

Jayne shrugged. "As I recollect, we had a discussion. Ain't my boat." He gathered his bowl and headed out just as Inara was moving past. "Captain's in a snit," the merc commented.

"Isn't he always?" Inara smiled.

00000

Funny thing about the 'verse was how it sometimes snuck up on a man. Life'd be going on just as normal as always then wham! Cuff you upside the head like your mother when you tried pinchin' a fresh cookie.

Known for a while that somethin' wasn't right. His gut was tellin' him to fix it, but he didn't know what to fix. Mal and Inara'd come to some kind of decision about themselves so they was okay. Zoe weren't never going to be the same, but she was better. 'Specially so after that first year anniversary. She took that dress a hers and sold it off. Guess she was movin' on.

Doc's sister was more sane, but there were spells. Like the time she freaked during a regular landing, babblin' some nonsense about secrets hitting the window and entering our brains. Gave him the chills and he hugged Lux a little closer during watch that night. Still and all, she was better.

Doc himself was less prissified and Jayne reckoned that bein' Kaylee's fault. Girl'd shown him that being all proper wasn't always ideal in the Black.

But his gut kept tellin' him, kickin' at him to fix what was broke. But he didn't know what needed repair.

Til it smacked him upside the head.

00000

The town was like every other Rim planet frontier town. Dust was everywhere and water was sorely lacking. In fact, it had been the job of Serenity to transport some deep drilling machinery to the town to try to draw up some liquid. Town council had been grateful and in anticipation of the forthcoming water, held a celebration.

Jayne was all for any excuse to have a party. Parties meant alcohol and he was needing some. Mal had been wary, but River assured him that no one wanted to marry him that night.

Drinking liberally, Jayne watched the dancers on the large wooden dancefloor. Crazy seemed to be real good at it and for probably the first time, saw a look of real joy on the young woman's face. Seemed others were noticing too and she had more than one offer to dance.

Kaylee was doing her own kind of jig, the merc supposed that's what it could be called seeing as he was fairly ignorant of any style of dance, and doing her best to get Simon to dance with her. Inara had even joined in on one or two of the more mellow beats, allowing Mal to escort her out.

But Jayne kept being drawn towards Kaylee. Didn't seem to matter how much effort she gave, Simon kept an eye on his sister. Jayne could tell she were gettin' real sick of the lack of attention, doing everything she could to get him to focus entirely on her. He'd about had enough of her embarrassing herself.

Bracing himself, Jayne loped over. "You wanna dance?"

Kaylee's startled eyes looked up to him then to Simon. "Well, I don't rightly know." She cast a glance to Simon who was glaring at a boy holding his sister's waist a little too closely. The mechanic grabbed Jayne's hand and went back onto the dancefloor. "Ain't got no others asking."

The pair stood, his hand on her shoulder, the other gentle on her hip, while hers were nearly wrapped right around Jayne's middle. Taking one more look at Simon, now completely ignoring his woman, she smiled resolutely at the big man.

Even on the darkened floor, with only torches and the moonlight to light them, Jayne saw the brightness of her smile. He became acutely aware of her skin under his fingers, the pulse of her heart and the sweet scent of her skin. He felt her push him back to get into step, the movement of air, the music slowing to something soft and her own fingers tightening around him.

Dancing was a bad idea.

Especially when she looked up at him with eyes glistening and cheeks flushed. Ai ya, but he wanted to take her there. Felt it deep in his gut so hard that he stopped. Finally reckoned on what needed fixing.

Her brows narrowed slightly with confusion as the song was not yet done. Moving his hand up her shoulder and neck, he let his fingers stroke into her hair. Her eyes closed at the touch.

Taking a chance, Jayne cupped his hand around the back of her head, bent down and kissed her upraised forehead. Kaylee's eyes snapped open. "Jayne?"

"You say no, you don't want me to," his deep voice rumbled through her, "but I got a longin' for you, girl." He brushed his lips across her cheek. "Say no and I'll stop, never say nothin' on it again."

Kaylee stopped. She just stopped. Her heartbeat was loud in her ears. The sparkle of blue eyes into hers was blinding. Her skin burned where he touched her.

"But," she stuttered softly, "I'm with Simon."

"He ain't here."

Of course. Now she got it. This was just a ruse. Something to get Kaylee all worked up. Ha-ha, funny Jayne. "Oh, you're right funny now, Mr. Smartypants." She laughed. "Gettin' me all...Best go get another beer 'fore they run out."

The look of hurt that crossed the big man's features broke Kaylee's heart.

"You're ser-"

"Kaylee, we need to go." Simon pulled her away, oblivious to what was transpiring. "River's gone off with some local and I don't trust him. We need to get her back to the ship." With a slight tug, the mechanic was freed from the mercenary's hold and the two were striding off the dancefloor.

Stealing a glance back, Kaylee saw Jayne turn away and smash his hand into a post holding a torch. He stepped off the wooden floor and disappeared into the dark.

"Mal, don't." Inara held the Captain's arm tightly as the pair watched the interaction.

He swivelled to face her. "You see? You see! This is why I don't cotton to shipboard romances. All manner of confusing and destructive."

"You can't be the captain of people's emotions, Mal." She began to stroke his arm. "People aren't robots."

"Be a helluva lot easier...oh." The Captain sighed under the gentling touch of the Companion. "This is going to fog things up."

Come the next morning, there was more than fog in the air. Yelling filled most of it, consisting almost entirely of incoherent sibling arguing.

"What in Hades seven levels of hell is going on in here?" Mal stormed into the guest quarters, evidently awoken by the sound. "You two bickerin' is waking the dead."

Simon stopped immediately, but River continued. "Thinks I'm a girl." She turned to the captain. "More than. Woman now. Can't fix that." She glared at Simon. "The woman chooses her own!"

"You didn't even know his last name!" Simon yelled back. "Who knows what he could have had."

Ah, little sister was doing some man-woman experimenting. Mal did a quick calculation. "Seems to me, Doc, that you don't got no call on her anymore what with her being of age now."

Simon looked to Mal. "Excuse me, Captain, but I think I'm in a better position to be the judge of that than you." He faced River once again. "What were you thinking, going after someone like that?"

"Wasn't," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Came to me. Sees the woman."

"What's goin' on?" Kaylee asked, stepping up next to Mal.

"Nothing," Simon answered. "This doesn't involve you." He waved his hand. "Go on back to the engine room."

Oh merciful Buddha, but that boy did the wrong thing, Mal thought. He braced himself for a loud, shoot-em up yelling match, but the mechanic surprised him by turning and walking away, silently. Mal blinked and Simon was oblivious. River, however, went still, her eyes following Kaylee out the guest quarters. She turned to her brother. "Furies are fierce."

Simon shook his head, unaware of what had transpired right in front of him. "River, you can't just go off with any boy that looks your way. It's not...proper."

00000

The words stung Kaylee through the tears that she refused to let fall. She had always known that River would be the most important thing in Simon's life, but had persuaded herself into thinking that Kaylee Frye could become number one. Truth was, they were just too different. His dismissive attitude brought forth the Doctor's true colours.

Sitting heavily on the ramp, drawing her knees up, the young mechanic rested her head on folded arms and looked at the morning world. The town was waking and folks were beginning their daily chores. She watched as people passed the ship and waved hello or made a comment on the weather. Kaylee responded, but her heart wasn't in it. There was no lightning bright smile.

"Miss?" a man's voice called.

Kaylee lifted her head.

"This is the ship Serenity?" He pointed to the hull.

"Yes." She rose and dusted off her coveralls. "Somethin' I can do for ya?"

The man chuckled. "Mighten be. Got a man in lock up claims to be one of the crew of Serenity. Very large man."

"That'd be Jayne," she sighed. "How much to bail him out?"

The man shook his head. "Nothing. He's done his time for public drunken-ness. Come on and I'll release him to you."

Kaylee followed the man to the local jail. "I hope he wasn't too much of a bother."

"Not especially so, but I was very glad that there were two of us on duty. Your man's heavy." The man opened the door and allowed Kaylee to enter first. She could see him, in the dim morning light, sprawled partially on the floor and on the thin cot of the jail cell. "Cal?" the lawman called into the back.

An older man poked his head around the doorframe. "Good. You're back." He motioned with his cup of coffee to the locked up man. "Drunk was snoring loud enough that the hotel was complaining." He sipped his brew. "You come to collect him up you're going to need some more hands. Or a crane."

Kaylee only frowned, the once unfamiliar facial expression seeming to find more of a home on her pretty face of late. She stood at the bars, her hands in her pockets, watching Jayne. He looked a mess and smelled vile. He was going to need more than one shower to wash this away.

The younger lawman opened the door and pushed a booted toe at Jayne's leg, getting no response. "Hey friend, your crew's here. Wake up."

"You got a bucket a cold water?" Kaylee asked.

Moments later, the big mercenary was bright-eyed and soaked in very cold water. "Liu koushui de biaozi he houzi de ben erzi," he bellowed. He shook his head and stumbled. Kaylee was there and looped his arm around her neck and helped shuffle him out of the jail. "Sorry for the trouble," she called to the men.

"Good luck, miss."

Carrying a hungover mercenary was challenging and Kaylee was more than grateful that the ship wasn't too far away. As it was, they had to stop along the way. It was less than graceful as Jayne's arm slid from the woman and he slammed hard into the ground. The loud groan did make Kaylee smile a little.

"When did it git mornin'?" Jayne mumbled, covering his eyes with his forearm.

The mechanic sat down, cross legged. "'Bout four hours now, Jayne. You been passed out." She rested her elbow on the inside of her leg and rested her chin in her cupped palm. "He ain't gonna change, is he?" she asked after a while.

What were she on about? "Huh?"

"Guess I always knowed it." She flicked at some dust. "But to hear him come out and say something so mean." She waited. "I mean, I know he likes me well enough. An' him bein' all proper was his way a showin' it, but I never done figured him to be mean."

Fuck. She was talking about the gorramn doc. Pining away over some fool boy don't know how to treat a woman proper-like.

Oh sweet Jesus! Jayne sat up too fast and felt his head spin and his stomach nearly go. What in hell had he done last night. Go se, it was coming back. Asked her to dance and made a proposition that she'd laughed at. Damn fool, Jayne Cobb. Don't go spillin' yer heart, leads to all kinds a mess.

Placing firm hands on the dusty ground, Jayne pushed himself up, swayed a bit, then found his footing. He swallowed a dry throat then saw that Kaylee was still sitting. He shut his eyes before reaching a hand to her. "C'mon."

Looking to the outstretched hand then to the red-eyed and unshaven face, the woman grasped Jayne's hand. "Ain't nothing but a fool. All that time."

The big man felt the deep sigh through the small woman's body. Cautiously, he put his arm around her shoulders and was gladdened when she leaned into him as they finished their trek to Serenity.

Upon entering the hold, Simon came down from the catwalk. "There you are," he said to Kaylee. "I wondered where you had gone." He covered his nose once he was close to Jayne.

"Just gone collectin'," she answered softly.

The Doctor eyed the pair before reaching out for Kaylee. They strode towards the lounge when Jayne called "Thanks fer gettin' me out, li'l Kaylee. Done appreciate it." He chanced a slight smile as she looked back at him.

00000

It was his job to observe things and leave the concluding to the Captain. So he noticed right off when something was different about Kaylee. Sure, she hid it behind overly cheerful laughing and being real happy again, but it weren't the same. It was forced, not natural, and Jayne had watched the woman long enough to know the difference.

00000

The Captain had decided to take a little vacation. The crew figured it was so he and Inara could have some alone time and not worry about knowing looks or having to keep themselves quiet. Didn't matter none to Jayne; he was glad to get off the boat and Santo was as good a place as any. Plenty of whorehouses and real nice scenery.

It was scenery now that Kaylee was watching from just outside the ship. She was sitting in that little fold up chair and had on her greeny Chinese jacket watching the sun set. The merc had to admit that the sky was a pretty mix of colours and that the mechanic was even prettier bathed in 'em. He stood back of her a little bit until she called his name.

"Jayne, you don't gotta hide." She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Come on up an give me some company."

He didn't need asking twice.

They sat for a long while in silence, letting the disappearing sun fill the time. Jayne could tell that Kaylee was wanting to talk, but he let her do it at her own pace. He'd learned early on that rushing a woman would come to no good.

"We broke up," Kaylee's voice broke the stillness of the early evening. "Near on three weeks now."

"I know."

She swivelled her head down to the man sitting in grass at her feet. Of course he knew. She sighed. "Wasn't meant to be."

"Still hurts, though." He kept his eyes on the horizon where the sun had long since disappeared.

Kaylee nodded, sighing a little. A moment later, she felt calloused fingers reach for her hand, felt the rough skin as it slid over hers. He'd beat up and killed many folks with those hands. Made gentle music and brushed hair delicate as could be, too.

She looked to him, sitting and watching the last rays of light fade. And it was the most comforting feeling in the 'verse.


End file.
